SNAP! Goes My Heart
by ForTheLoveOfWrittenWord
Summary: In Chapter 32, Hatsumi is slapped by Ryouki Tachibana. Something snaps in her brain and heart... what will she do now? R&R- if you like, it may become a story, not just a one.  RyoxHatsumi


This fanfic happens after Chapter 32 in Hot Gimmick, when Ryouki-kun has slapped Hatsumi. I don't like seeing someone so passive… so I added a little spice ;). P.S: Yes, I know she is OOC… Slightly intended. But I hope you like .

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick nor it's characters. Only my plot, do I own.

Hatsumi was dumb-struck. Had Ryouki really just slapped her? Not like it hadn't happened before… but in front of his parents, and Azusa-kun and Onii-San? She was always so passive, but suddenly this overwhelming rage blazed her whole body. She watched as that old hag, Tachibana-San, lectured her about angering her son and how she "did not approve of their relationship." Onii-San's hands had finally come off her shoulders, and now she was standing on her own with her fists clenched. While all of them kept talking, she turned around quickly and walked into their housing-company. _I am done with this! I don't know why now, but I am so sick of being pushed around by everyone in my damn company-area._ She climbed into the elevator, and took it up to the Naritas' apartment; she then went in her room and changed into a pair of jeans and an off-the-shoulder bright purple shirt. After sliding on her purple sandals, she headed up the stairs to the area where Ryouki usually was. _So what if he's up here? I'll give it to him right. I'll let him have it now. I am so sick of being passive, being the one who has to persuade everyone._ She sat on the stairs, her dark brown bangs pinned back, and her chocolate brown eyes staring at the sky… _Why did this happen? And on such a good day…._

She heard footsteps from the stairs, and grinned a little. _Oh, it's on_. Ryouki stepped up to the top and to the railings, mumbling something about "that stupid woman, always ignoring me…" The short brunette leaned against the wall, waiting for him to notice the look on her face. She coughed a little, and Ryouki whirled around. "Come here! I didn't say it was okay to come up these stairs, did I?" She smirked a little at his comment, and then smiled innocently. "Of course, Tachibana-kun." She flounced over to him, murmuring , "I'm sorry," and "I meant to answer your calls, but I got so busy with my mom…" He growled, "Enough about your mom.. . about your damn family. I thought you were mine."

Suddenly, she looked up and glared at him, moving away, crossing her arms. "That's it." His bespectacled eyes widened, and he questioned, "What… what did you just say?" She pronounced it clearly and slowly, "That. Is. It. Understand me that time?" He growled and grabbed her arms, "Stop it! Where's my Hatsumi? You better listen to me." Hatsumi slapped his hands and moved against the wall again. " I am Hatsumi Narita, last time I checked. Not Tachibana Hatsumi. I am so sick of this. This only changed when you slapped me- in front of EVERYONE! Onii-san, Azusa-san, and…and Tachibana-San! You know how your mom is! She already hates you for dating someone "unperfect", and "going to that stupid Takezono High School." Ryouki gasped slightly, then said, "It doesn't matter what she says, I still love you." She looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Doesn't seem like it. It really doesn't. All you do is call me stupid, and tell me to listen to you. You hit me upside the head, and order me around like I'm still your slave. You can't **make** me your girlfriend if I don't want to be **abused**, Ryouki-kun." His head was down, and suddenly everything came crashing down on him…he thought, crazily, '_I don't want to lose her. Shit, I need her no matter what Mother says… What do I do? I can't be abusive, I can't order her around. I don't have… enough dignity to beg her again like Chibi-Narita said…_ "Ryouki?" her voice became gentler as she saw he was…was he crying? Oh no… (here's for all you who like her being quiet and submissive) Ryouki looked at her, then grabbed the one he loved most into his arms and squeezed tight. "Hatsumi…" She moved her head up a little, "Yes?" Ryouki murmured, "Run away with me tonight and I'll show you how I really feel. How much I really appreciate you. Please?" She squirmed, back to her usual worry-wart ways, "But… but… we have exams, and… and yours are so important…" He mumbled, " I don't care. That's just for my mom to stay off my back. Please…" She blushed a little, then leaned closer, "Okay… Tachibana-kun." Ryouki thought, '_Bingo… and she' s back again…hahahah.'_ Then she whispered a little lower, "Don't even think about hitting me again." She smiled brightly and waited for him by the stairs. "Come on, let's go before your or my mom finds out what we're doing… or kicks us out…" He smiled because she was finally willing to go somewhere with him and wasn't crying, and put his hand out as they walked down the steps, out of housing, and towards the train.

So what did you all think? Let me know, and maybe a) I will make this into a story, not a one-shot. B) I'll add a lemon scene. R&R, Please and thank you

Signed, Raven M.


End file.
